1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle having an opening-closing control function.
2. Related Art
In a vehicle such as an automobile, an opening-closing member such as a rear gate is provided to be capable of opening and closing with respect to the vehicle body (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) Nos. 2005-225443 and 2010-064743). A user opens the rear gate, for example, to load/unload luggage to/from the vehicle. Further, the user closes the opened rear gate.
In JP-A No. 2010-064743, an electromagnetic clutch which is used to enable automatic opening-closing of a vehicle door, such as the rear gate, is connected when the vehicle door is in a closed state, including when the vehicle is running, and abnormal noise caused by parts such as gears of a vehicle door drive system is suppressed.
Where an opening in a vehicle body is thus closed using an opening-closing member such as the rear gate, an elastic member which is called a weather strip is provided between the closed opening-closing member and the vehicle body to close a gap therebetween. Waterproofing and soundproofing are thus ensured.
However, since the elastic member which is thus inserted between the closed opening-closing member and the vehicle body is allowed to stay in a compressed state for a long time, the performance thereof can degrade with the passage with time. Where the performance of the elastic member degrades, waterproofing and soundproofing performance is degraded.
In particular, where the strength of the elastic member is used to ensure a predetermined gap between the opening-closing member and the vehicle body, in addition to preventing the inflow/outflow of the external air by disposing the elastic member between the closed opening-closing member and the vehicle body, since the elastic member deforms with the passage of time, the opening-closing member can vibrate and strike the vehicle body as the vehicle runs, thereby generating abnormal noise.
Thus, in a vehicle such as an automobile, there is a potential need for suppressing the performance degradation of the elastic member inserted between the opening-closing member and the vehicle body.